Usuario discusión:Csuarezllosa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Digimon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Agumon X page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Discusión) 21:39 25 mar 2010 bn gracias por los consejos pero es la unica vez que lo ic y no lo ago solo por que quiero si no que ya me canse que editores como el hagan cosas que no son debidas.Es lo unico que hice,ademas si quieres sacarme el cargo de admi kistrador me lo sacaran,= no encontrarian otro como yo y spy el unico pero no habria problema.Gracias de nuevo por los consejos.Tardrraise 16:05 27 may 2010 (UTC) osea por los usuarios de esta wiki? xq no entendi bien :) Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 23:17 20 oct 2010 (UTC) seguro xq tenes q ir a inicio para poder ver mi discusio,claro,en un momento la cambio..bueno ahora voy a hacer una votacion.Gracias por la informacion..no necesito nada mas! suerte! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 23:23 20 oct 2010 (UTC) burocrata yo no pedi adoptar la wiki de digimon pedi ser burocrata Atte ReD Oryushu em una cosa,no es q yo cierre el blog,de eso me dijomoliver que lo cierre xq me dijo que necesitabamos a un burocrata lo ma srapido posible,y arreglamos cantidad de tiempo determinada para la votacion,no se si hubo algo malo en mi blog. Joacoz 01:34 23 oct 2010 (UTC) osea que tienen que firmar los que tienen que firmar los que votan?? Joacoz 01:41 23 oct 2010 (UTC) No entiendo Hola, queria preguntarte porque has vuelto a empezar la elección de burocrata, la vez anterior yo me encarge de crear un blog para qeu Joacoz fuese adm. y Bola no me digo nada sobre las firmas, creo que nos estamos complicando la vida, y ademas ahora habra que volver a avisar a los usuarios, realmente cree todo esto necesario¿? Oliver0796 08:42 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias pero el mismo ha comentado el blog y no ha dicho nada, y en varias ocaciones he creado blos de este tipo y nadie se había quejado, puede ser una pequeña confusión tuya, o mia o no se la verdad xD nos hemos complicado un poco, espero que Bola te responda lo antes posible y si nos es mucha molestia me puedas mantener informado de la situación. Saludoss Oliver0796 12:35 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, pero avisar ahora a joacoz de poco serviría, el ya puso en su blog que la votación estaba cerrada por el momento asi que nadie comentara el blog, cuando Bola responda, me lo dices, y yo me encargo de avisar a Joacoz, te parece bien¿? Oliver0796 12:43 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, yo me ocupo, y estaré atento a la contestación de Bola, gracias por preocuparte tanto por la wikia, Saludoss Oliver0796 12:50 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Hola Carlos, lo bloquee de manera indefinida hasta que reciba la respuesta de Cizagna, no lo voy a bloquear para siempre, pero como ante esta situación no se que bloqueo poner, pues puse ese (temporal) hasta que Cizagna me responda y me dija que medidas serían las más oportunas para tratar este tema, gracias por tu preocupación. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:00 16 dic 2010 (UTC) si pero antes una situación asi, lo comunique a los helpers para que este usuario no haga lo mismo en otros wikis, yo sere el que le ponga el bloqueo que yo crea necesario pero queria pues informar de la situación con ciertos usuarios, por ejemplo imaginate que quiere adoptar un wiki , pues pobre wiki xD, sinceramente solo lo hize porque me parecio lo mejor, aunque entiendo perfectamente lo que me dijiste, yo lo pensare con calma y le pondre el bloqueo que crea necesario. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:11 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Otro consejo Bueno se que serías el candidato perfecto para administrador, y que lo harías mejor que yo mismo (hay que ser sincero xD) pero creo que ya tienes demasiados puestos en los wikis, y ademas acabo de nombrar a un usuario administrador hoy mismo, ahora mismo hay tres administradores, creo que por ahora no hacen falta tantos administradores, de todas formas sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a este wiki, al igual que tus consejos, y tú gran apoyo y ayuda, pero sinceramente, tienes muchísimos wikis bajo tu vigilancia, creo que son demasiados para una sola persona, debes de tomarte un descanso amigo ;) Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:37 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Jaja pues debes de aburrirte mucho (no lo tomes a mal xD), bueno por mucho que yo sea aqui el burocrata, hablare mañana con la comunidad (ellos deciden, y yo cumplo con lo que digan) y haber que dicen, pero aqui la mayoria no les hace mucha gracia que haya un nuevo administrador, y que tú al igual que yo no conocemos digimon, y aún asi arreglando cosas en el wiki he superado las 2000 ediciones (si, increíble no me lo creo aún xD), estoy en el IRC con la mayoria de la comunidad, y no quieren un nuevo administrador, dicen que con haber nombrado hoy a uno nuevo basta, yo lo siento, pero soy yo quien decide, yo soy pues... la herramienta de este wiki (una herramienta estresada xD) y si necesitamos ayuda, me alegra saber que podre contar contigo, muchas gracias amigo, Saludoss y aunque te aburras, no deberias cargarte a la espalda tantos wikis, al menos eso en mi opinión. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:55 16 dic 2010 (UTC) jajajajaja corregiste las faltas de ortografía de mi página de usuario¿? jaja ni me habia fijado, y seguro que tenia algun enlace mal de los wikis donde trabajo jeje (pero como nunco accedo desde ahi, pues ni me entero), no se porque pero me hizo gracia que corrigeses las falta de ortografia, como hagas lo mismo en cada wiki, tendras trabajo para los proximos 2 siglos xD, gracias de todas formas ;) Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 22:14 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Firma Hola Carlos, mira he visto a varias usuarios que en su firma han añadido un poco más pequeño el wiki donde suelen trabajar, por ejemplo Cizagna tiene puesto que es un helper y un enlace a la Central, y por los wikis de pokemon he visto que eso es un poco popular, entonces (como yo se hacerlo) lo quiero probar con mi firma, pero no creo que cuente como spam, ya que si pongo el nombre de mi wiki en mi firma es cosa mia, me interesa lo que opinas, ya que no yo creo que se pueda considerar spam, espero tu respuesta amigo. Un saludo Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión)w:c:es12:31 18 dic 2010 (UTC) :Ok, ya lo habia comprovado y si, no es spam, bueno yo ahora añadi a mi firma mi wiki, puede que quede un poco "grande2, pero sinceramente he visto cada firma, que te caes para tras de como son, y no te pongo un ejemplo porque me parece de mal gusto, y podria ofender a alguien, yo por ahora dejare mi firma como esta, ya que como tú has dicho no es spam y asi me wiki tendra un poquito de "publicidad" jeje. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 15:41 18 dic 2010 (UTC) :jaja si mi bombilla se enciende una vez al año aproximadamente xD, y hablando en serio como trabajo en varios wikis y respondo muchos mensajes, pues como dije antes es bueno para mi wiki ya que le hago un poco de publicidad. Un saludo, y ha seguir bien ;) Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 15:46 18 dic 2010 (UTC) :Es que cuando lo hice, no me dio tiempo a acabar con mi página de usuario, asi que cuando acabe cosas de mas importancia en el wiki, me encarge de eso. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 20:01 26 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:Bloqueos Carlos, yo nunca he sido estricto con los bloqueos, pero tenemos mucho trabajo, y tenemos vandalismo a diario, y justo cuando creamos un blog informando de el grave problema con la categorización, van y crean la Categoría:Categoria, yo siempre les doy la bienvenida a los usuarios, les ayudo con sus dudas, les dijo que utilizen la zona de pruebas, y siempre estoy dispuesto a dialogar con ellos, pero esto no lo puedo permitir, varios usuarios me ven como un buen "amigo", se confian y editan sin control para ganar logros o cosas por el estilo, y no puedo dar tantos avisos, ademas esa usuaria tiene un leve bloqueo, y sobre las direcciones ip, pues bloquee algunas por su alto nivel de vandalismo, pero es cierto apartir de ahora pondré un par de meses de bloqueo, pero sobre lo de Yoshinochan, ya lo hable varias veces con ella en su dicusión, y si ella hubiese aceptado que hizo algo mal, yo le hubiese quitado el bloqueo, pero solo lee la parte de mis mensajes que le interesa, y cuestiona el trabajo de los administradores, asi que muchísimas gracias por tus consejos, pero Yoshichan cumplirá su semana de bloqueo. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 20:44 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Elecciones Hola Carlos, mientras miraba unas páginas del Wiki, encontre esto: Usuario Blog:Csuarezllosa/Elecciones, que sentido tiene esto en Digimon Wiki¿? en primer lugar siempre ha habido un burócrata, al principio Zeromaru X hasta su retiro hace un año, luego Joacoz hasta su retiro (también) y por último yo, ademas esas "normas" o "requisitos" que tú pusiste para poder votar no se porque las escogiste tú, que eres un usuario más aquí, de eso nos encargamos los administradores de aquí que te aseguro que sabemos hacernos cargo de este tipo de cosas. Sinceramente no entiendo porque creaste eso, sin avisar a nadie, por esta razón lo voy a borrar. Un saludo --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wiki 11:54 5 feb 2011 (UTC)